Hasta que ese día llegue
by Reyka Nara
Summary: —Sa-kura… —abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un cielo gris, unas gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre él. No las había sentido antes. -Sí, ya lo recordaba. Se había estado negando así mismo el despertar, no quería encontrarse de frente con la cruda realidad. No deseaba abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que…


Titulo: Hasta que ese día llegue

~Naruto&Sasuke~

_La mañana en Konoha era cálida, la suave brisa ayudaba a apaciguar un poco el calorcito que seguramente habría ese día. Los aldeanos ya rondaban las calles de la aldea dispuestos a empezar o continuar con su rutina diaria. Los puestos de comida ya estaban abiertos, algunos niños corriendo entre gritos y risa con destino a la academia. _

_Bajando, corriendo por las escaleras de la torre Hokage, el hiperactivo rubio apresuraba el paso, tras ver a la lejanía en la espalda de un azabache el símbolo Uchiha. Era el único que quedaba, el único a quien él deseaba ver por sobre todo después de tres meses de no verlo._

—_Ne, Sasuke —gritó— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu misión, teme? —indagó, tras saltar a la espalda del azabache, aferrando sus manos al cuello de su pareja._

—_Demasiado fácil, dobe. —respondió. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa curvada en sus labios, sólo para él, para ese loco rubio que lo había enamorado sin darse cuenta. La única persona que lleno plenamente el vacio que había tenido en su alma tras haber perdido a su clan, a su hermano. Giro su rostro para ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, topándose con que el rubio se estiro de tal forma hasta apresar sus labios con los propios—. Te amo, usuratonkashi._

—_Lo sé, Sasuke. Sino, en este momento no estarías conmigo y no seriamos felices…_

_El azabache le sonrió, acariciando los rebeldes cabellos rubios. Era feliz, se amaban plenamente y sin obstáculos que los separaran… sin odios ni venganzas que los lastimaran…_

—…ruto, Naruto.

Alguien le llamaba con insistencia, le gritaba. Cada vez la voz se escuchaba más cerca, al igual que unos pasos apresurados. Una voz demasiado familiar, su timbre estaba cargado de angustia, de dolor y de tristeza; como si llorase.

—Sa-kura… —abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un cielo gris, unas gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre él. No las había sentido antes.

-Sí, ya lo recordaba.

Se había estado negando así mismo el despertar, no quería encontrarse de frente con la cruda realidad. No deseaba abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que…

-¡Maldición!

El sólo pensarlo era doloroso. No quería mirar a su alrededor y ver que aquel a quien amaba más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo no estaba ahí, con él… a su lado.

Los orbes zafiro se abnegaron de dolorosas lágrimas, el pecho le dolía, se sentía morir… otra vez.

Había estado viviendo todo aquello que deseaba realizar con Uchiha, en un sueño. Convertirse en Chunin, en Jounin… en ANBU, juntos, los dos, como desde un principio debió de ser si él no se hubiera ido buscando una estúpida venganza que sólo le a traído más dolor que alivio, a todos.

Haruno había logrado bajar con éxito hasta el fondo de ese enorme hueco donde yacía inerte y semi-consciente el Uzumaki. Detrás de ella, venía Hatake Kakashi.

—Na-ruto… mira nada más como te ha dejado… como has terminado… casi al borde de la muerte. —hincándose musitó entre sollozos la kunoichi, levantando con sutileza la cabeza del rubio y apoyándola sobre sus piernas. Algunas de sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de su amigo y casi hermano.

—No importa, ya… nada importa ahora. —Musitó el rubio—. Todo… fue un sueño y, ahora se a esfumado —le dolía horriblemente el corazón—, no… era mi más anhelado deseo. Eso es todo…

Por más que quisiera, Naruto no lograba detener el caudal que se escapaba de sus ojos. Odiaba verse así, débil, inmune ante alguien más. Odiaba sentirse solo pese a tener junto a él a personas que lo apreciaban, se sentía fracasado.

—Todo fue una ilusión producto del Tsukuyomi que Sasuke uso en ti, Naruto. —aclaró Kakashi, mirando a su alrededor el rastro de destrucción que habían dejado sus alumnos tras su enfrentamiento—. Al ver este campo de batalla, ya no hay duda alguna… Naruto, él no volverá… jamás.

¡Con un demonio que dolía! Aunque no quisiera, esas palabras lo herían profunda e irremediablemente.

¿Por qué si todos sus demás amigos habían aceptado que nunca lo recuperarían, que has Sakura se había resignado a aceptar que Sasuke Uchiha era caso perdido, por qué él aún no se rendía? ¿Por qué no podía renunciar a él como lo habían hecho los demás?

—Sé que lo amas más que a ti mismo… —dijo Sakura, llorando, acariciando los rebeldes cabellos rubios, algunos manchados de carmín. Le dolía verlo sumergido en la desesperación y el dolor del desamor. Ella se había dado cuenta que su amor por Uchiha no podía compararse con el que Naruto le profesaba a ese mismo hombre, pero ella había encontrado a alguien que le hiso olvidar y sonreír de nuevo.

—Sakura, yo… —Uzumaki pensó que nadie sabia que el sentimiento que lo unía a Uchiha rebasaba el limite de la amistad.

El rubio sintió los brazos de la fémina aferrando su cuello, y los cortos cabellos rosa cayendo sobre su rostro, y la cálida respiración femenina chocando contra su cuello.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto ya que en este momento tengo a una pareja maravillosa a mi lado, pero… algún día aunque ahora te sientas morir, conocerás a alguien como cuando yo encontré a Lee, y llegará el consuelo que le falta a tu corazón, Naruto —musita la fémina entre sollozos que trataba de reprimir.

—Grita Naruto, grita hasta que tu voz ya no salga… —una cuarta persona hablo, muy cerca del rubio y la fémina quien levanto su rostro encontrándose con un rostro masculino que reflejaba inmensa tristeza y pesar—, llora hasta que tus ojos no derramen más lágrimas, que pese al vacio que sientas dolerá menos cada que lo hagas… —como si desde siempre hubiera sabido hacerlo, con sutileza la blanca y pálida mano rozó el rostro del rubio, llevándose con el tacto de sus dedos los rastros salinos, perdiéndose ambos en la mirada del contrario—… estaré ahí contigo sin importar el tiempo, para ayudarte a mitigar tu pena… siempre que me necesites.

_Lo agradecían. _

Las otras dos personas presente agradecían infinitamente las palabras de Sai a Naruto, pues ellos no habían encontrado la manera de reconfortarlo. Ellos lo que querían era que el rubio olvidara todo lo que lo lastimaba, pedían imposibles pues los recuerdos estaban demasiado arraigados en su mente y corazón; y dolía. Y sin embargo, el ex miembro de la Raíz, simplemente le aceptaba tal cual con el pesar de su corazón, Sai quería estar junto a él para compartir su dolor, para escucharlo llorar, gritar por aquel a quien el Uzumaki amaba, aunque su propio corazón sufriera, el azabache quería consolarlo.

—Sai… —musito el rubio. Pronto Uzumaki se vio montado en la espalda del aludido, con sus brazos cayendo sin fuerza a cada lado de su cuello. Se sentía bien la calidez que desprendía y el olor del cabello azabache lo adormecía, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia.

A paso tranquilo, con su preciada carga en su espalda Sai emprendió el camino de vuelta a Konoha, dejando una vez más atrás... en algún lugar de ese destrozado campo de batalla a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Tranquila, gracias a Sai aún podemos recuperar a Naruto. —Musitó Hatake, posando su mano derecha en el hombro de la kunoichi— Volvamos a casa, Sakura —ella le devolvió la sonrisa, comenzando a caminar tras Sai y su más fuerte Lazo.

Sí, porque tras aquel rostro triste que Sakura había visto, se encontraba el amor que Sai le profesaba a Naruto. Un amor no correspondido, por culpa de un fantasma del pasado de ambos, un pasado que aún mantenía prisionero su compañero. Sakura esperaba que algún día, el rubio volviera a ser el Naruto sonriente que conoció en su niñez, no quería tener que verlo llorar, no quería seguir viéndolo entristecer y reprocharse por no poder traer a Sasuke.

Sakura deseaba que esa ilusión que tenia, pronto se cumpliera sin saber ninguno de ellos que… a lo lejos, solo, alguien más lloraba. Sasuke estaba muriendo, por eso no podía volver con ellos, no podía volver con Uzumaki que era a quien Uchiha más amaba, por eso, en vez de hacerlo sufrir con el Tsukuyomi, le mostró en despedida lo que él sentía y deseaba tanto compartir con su "dobe".

—Prefiero que me odies y me olvides… Naruto. —musito, tambaleándose al levantarse. Se encontraba débil, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre y sus ojos malditos que en pocos meses se lo llevarían a la tumba.


End file.
